Television viewers have access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content. For example, a viewer may choose between pay-per-view programs, on-demand programs, interactive games, music, broadcast television programs, etc. Viewers watching a television (TV) interact with the TV through TV commands, which are wired or wireless commands. TV commands are typically communicated to the TV through a sequence of button press events on a remote control device that provides a signal(s) for the television and/or a set top box associated with the TV. Examples of TV commands include changing a channel, adjusting volume, muting the television, turning on closed captioning, and recording a program, etc.